1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device controls and, more particularly, to a pushbutton for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generally have a plurality of controls, such as pushbuttons, for convenient operation. The pushbuttons correspond to different functions, such as turning power on and off.
A typical pushbutton includes a pushbutton cap and a pushbutton base. The pushbutton cap engages the pushbutton base. However, it can be difficult to align the pushbutton cap with the pushbutton base during assembly, and the pushbutton cap may easily loosen from the pushbutton base when in use. Thus, smooth and quick operation of the pushbutton may be compromised. In addition, the pushbutton cap often needs to be identified with a graphic or character. Precisely applying such labeling may be problematic due to the difficulty in positioning the pushbutton cap.
Therefore, a pushbutton which overcomes the described limitations is desired.